As in real life, a key component in the entertainment value of most videogames is that of competition between opponents, whereby each opponent vies against the competition to win and to become the best. The configuration of competition in videogames can take many forms, including that of the single-player configuration, whereby a single human user competes against one or more computer-controlled opponents (“AI”) (“single-player”); the multi-player configuration, whereby one or more human users compete against one or more other human users (“multi-player”); or a combination of the two configurations, whereby one or more human users compete against any combination of one or more human users or computer-controlled AI opponents. The underlying means by which human users in a multi-player videogame configuration are connected to each other can take a variety of forms, including that of a multi-player local configuration, where two or more human users compete via a single local machine; a multi-player online configuration, where two or more human users compete on separate machines connected via a local area network (“LAN”) or wide area network (“WAN”) such as the Internet; or a combination of the two. In any configuration, the operability of the multi-player videogame depends upon the timely availability of at least one other human user against or with whom to compete. It therefore follows that, in the situations where a sufficient number of human opponents are unavailable at a given time, multi-player interaction is not possible.
Moreover, as in real life, research has demonstrated that for videogames, when players are not actively competing against other players, they spend time training and practicing in order to improve their skills and thereby become better, more capable competitors. In real life, when a human opponent is unavailable, a player must train in other ways, whether through individual training, through practice against a machine, or through practice against a human proxy. In multi-player videogames, prior to the invention described herein, human players who seek to practice their skills during the time they are not actively competing against other human players, would primarily do so by playing against the computer AI in the single-player videogame configuration.
However, the single-player videogame experience is significantly different from the multi-player videogame experience in a variety of ways. A player's knowledge that he or she is competing against live human opponents is a radically different psychological experience than that of competition against a computer. Further, the behavior, the strategy, and the tendencies of a given computer AI is not exactly the same as that of a human opponent. The computer AI and the human opponent are entirely different entities, and therefore, possess entirely different levels of skill, are affected by different weaknesses, exhibit different tendencies, employ different strategies, and behave and respond in completely different ways when compared to each other. Playing or practicing against a computer is simply not the same experience as playing or practicing against a human. Accordingly, an improved interactive computer system that overcomes such limitations of current videogames and current videogame technology would be desirable.